The Moores Cancer Center [MCC] at the University of California, San Diego [UCSD] is a matrix cancer center with 225 members from 18 university departments. Peer-reviewed funding for UCSD investigators is $102 million (direct cost), of which $32 million originates from the NCI. An additional $13.8 million from nonpeer reviewed sources results in total direct cost funding of $115.8 Million. A new 270,000 sq ft multipurpose Cancer Center building opened in April, 2005. It is located on the UCSD campus, surrounded by several other major life science research institutes and 470 biotechnology companies in La Jolla, which is commonly referred to as the "Golden Triangle" of biotechnology. The MCC is the only NCI designated comprehensive cancer center in this prolific cancer research region. Given this advantage, the long term vision for the Moores Cancer Center is to become the major hub in Southern California for the discovery and testing of new agents for the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The new MCC building was specifically designed to: (1) stimulate interdisciplinary collaboration between physicians and scientists in the Center's Divisions of Cancer Prevention and Control, Basic Science, and Clinical and Translational Research; (2) assemble in a common and accessible site the extensive NCIsupported Shared Resources, and (3) act as a central gathering site for cancer translational researchers within the public and private sectors of Southern California. Since the building's opening only one year ago, patient accrual to therapeutic clinical trials has more than doubled. This application reports on 11 Shared Resources and seven Research Programs which reflect the scientific strengths and goals of the MCC. Four programs are existing - Cancer Biology, Cancer Genetics, Cancer Prevention and Control, Cancer Symptom Control, and three are new- Hematologic Malignancies, Reducing Cancer Disparities, and Tumor Growth, Invasion and Metastasis. This application also summarizes our plans for the deployment of new therapeutics originating from research occurring in MCC laboratories and collaborating institutes. The leadership of the MCC, supported by the UCSD administration, places the highest priority on research discovery and its translation into meaningful advances to prevent, ameliorate and eliminate the burden of cancer.